deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Luigi vs Bass
is a What-If Death Battle by ACG. Description Mario vs Mega Man!!!! Yeah, that's right!!! This time, the look alikes of the two main heroes are ready to battle!!! Green vs Black! Hero vs Anti Hero! Which partner will win? Interlude Wiz: Last time, on Death Battle....... Donkey Kong slams the moon chunk back in, completely destroying Proto Man's head. Boomstick: Yeah, Mario-2, Mega Man-0. But, will that change when these 2 lookalikes battle?!? Wiz: This time, a certain robotic hound will be allowed to join in...... Boomstick: Luigi, the Green Bean Ghostbuster. Wiz: And Bass, Wily's Black Bomber. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to see who would win a Death Battle..... Luigi Wiz: Luigi is one of the 7 Star Children, and the most cowardly. Boomstick: Well, he was the first one kidnapped. That must scar a kid! Wiz: Luigi is the younger Mario brother, and the latter's sidekick! Boomstick: Luigi is an olympic runner, jumper and....uh.....strong person! Wiz: Luigi can lift a giant castle and kick it with ease, run at the speed of light, and can pick up and throw Bowser with ease. Boomstick: Weegie controls electricity, which he learned from the THUNDER GOD. Shows Thor Wiz: No, not THAT Thunder God. Shows Raiden Wiz: Not that one either. Shows Zeus, Kracko and even Ludwig Wiz: NO! NO! NO! THIS Thunder God. Wait, was that Ludwig? Shows the Thunder God from Mario and Luigi Superstar Saga Boomstick: That guy? What could he learn from him? Shows Luigi uppercutting a large enemy with a electric fist from under the ground Boomstick: Nevermind!!! Wiz: Luigi has a wide arsenal of power ups on his side, including some we haven't gone over! Boomstick: If you ARE interested in that stuff, go here: RM MM Wiz: The Cat Bell makes Luigi Cat Luigi, who can climb walls and scratch opponents. Boomstick: The White Tanooki Leaf makes the plumber White Kitsune Luigi, who is completely invincible and flies forever! It also lasts a long time. Wiz: The BooShroom makes Luigi a boo, and the Rock Mushroom creates Rock Luigi. Boomstick: Rock Luigi basically crushes everything in his path. Wiz: He gained the power of flight once, making his normal green cap and blue overalls black. Boomstick: For some reason he also can throw tornadoes....Huh? Wiz: The Penguin Suit allows Mario to slide on his stomach at high speeds, and also gives him the Ice Flower powers as well. Boomstick: The Double Cherry creates a clone of Luigi, and can go up to five Luigis. Wiz: The Mini Mushroom makes Mario extremely small, weaker, faster and gives him great jumping ability. Boomstick: The Mario Cap gives Luigi all of his brother's powers, and the Wario Cap gives him all of the troll's powers. Wiz: The Gold Flower turns Luigi into Gold Luigi, who can throw golden fireballs and is invincible. The Golden Fireballs turn whatever they touch to golden coins. Boomstick: The Boomerang Flower is like the Hammer Suit but throws Boomerang instead, which are immune from lava and can be used to reach far away projectles. Wiz: Luigi also has learned many techniques with Mario in the Mario and Luigi RPG series. Boomstick: Most of the time, Mario is required, but sometimes the green clad plumber can do it on his own. Wiz: He has also learned plenty of attacks from Mario such as the Luigi Cyclone, the Super Jump Punch, and the Green FireBall. Boomstick: But Luigi isn't all about stealing, cause he has the Green Missile. Wiz: In his appearences in the latest 2 Smash games, he has had 2 different Final Smashes. Boomstick: The first being the Negative Zone, where he harnesses his inner emo to perform a belly dance. Wiz: This creates a neon green/purple bubble around Luigi, which grows large, and if anyone is trapped in there, they will become severely damaged. Boomstick: They will A), get a flower on their head which saps their health away, B) will fall asleep and become an easy target, or C), get extremely dizzy and be paralyzed. My calculations say B) is best. Wiz: Why is that, Boomstick? Boomstick: Oh, you KNOW why.....(Grins evily) Wiz: Ugh.....The other is the Poltergust, which sucks any nearby rivals up and after taking serious damage, is popped back out. Boomstick: Kinda sounds like my Ex Wife. Again. Wiz: Anyhow, Luigi has many healing mushrooms, and some even cure different status conditions. Boomstick: However, Luigi isn't without his flaws. Wiz: Luigi lacks bravery and is sometimes reluctant to fight. Boomstick: Also, most of his One Hit Ko attacks can easily be blocked by equally powerful foes. Wiz: But little should mess with the "Green Stache". Luigi: Luigi Numbah 1! Bass Wiz: Created by Wily after the Einstein rip off discovered a powerful source known as Bassnium, yes that is a real thing, sadly. Boomstick: Bass-Nium!?!? ARE YOU SERIOUS!?!? Wiz: Bass was made directly to counter Mega Man, and it was a huge success! Boomstick: However, he can't ever beat the Blue Bomber. Wiz: But he also has Megaman's powers and abilties, just turning them into his own moves. Boomstick: Sounds familiar..... The Bass Buster is a strong arm cannon, which can be charged to a giant purple blast, but as a regular blast, it is only a purple pellet. Wiz: Yeah, regular shots are kind of lame. Boomstick: Yup. .............. Wiz: Oh right! Sorry, research got me sleepy... He has the Bass Upper and the Bass Slide, which are like Mega Man's version but a bit quicker. Boomstick: Bass also has the Multiple Weapon System. Once again, here is the info for some of the others: MM PD. Wiz: However, out of all of those, Bass can only use the first games'. Boomstick: Bass debuted in Mega Man 7, and was the most mysterious rival. Wiz: Bass can use those from his debut to Mega Man 10, his last main game appearence. However, Mega Man 9 is the only exception, as he only appeared as blue prints. Boomstick: The Freeze Cracker is a icey shiruken that will split up into 5 if it hits a surface. Wiz: Junk Man's weapon is the Junk Shield, where Bass uses magnetics to pull large chunks of metal out of the ground. Boomstick: The Danger Wrap traps rivals inside a bubble, then with a sneaky bomb placed inside, blows up right in their face! Wiz: Cloud Man's Thunder Strike sends a ball of electricity at the opponent. Boomstick: Spring Man's Wild Coil sends powerful springs that bounce all over the place! Man, a lot of these should be at parties! Wiz: Slash Man's Slash Claw is a tracking missile in the shape of claws. Boomstick: Shade Man is made for Halloween parties, but was modified for combat with his Noise Crush. Wiz: Which is actually a high frequency wave used to short circuit and destroy robots. Boomstick: Final weapon for the 7th game is the Scorch Wheel, a flaming quick wheel that burns and harms enemies. Wiz: In Mega Man 8, the Tornado Hold traps enemies inside a tornado. Boomstick: One of his strongest, the Astro Crush is where Bass summons many pink meteors from the sky and becomes invincible for a while. Wiz: Sword Man's weapon speaks for it's self, which is the Flame Sword. Boomstick: Clown Man's Thunder Claw zaps opponents with a powerful shock. Wiz: The Homing Sniper also speaks for itself. Boomstick: Boom! Headshot! Wiz: Frost Man's Ice Wave is where Bass punches the ground, ice covering it until it hits a wall. This can also freeze enemies if they are small enough. Boomstick: The lamest ability ever, Flash Bomb is a bright light that stuns enemies. Yay....~ Wiz: Our personal favourite, the Water Balloon. Boomstick: If you've ever played the game, then it's pretty much the samething. Except it kills robots. Wiz: Moving onto Mega Man 10, the Triple Blade, sends 3 sharp blades out of Bass's hand. Boomstick: The Water Shield surrounds Bass in 8 defensive bubbles which take attacks for him and can be thrown as an attack. Wiz: The Commando Bomb is a homing missile that is the most destructive out of many weapon systems. Boomstick: Chill Spike, Chill Man's weapon, is a rip off of the Ice Slasher. Wiz: Sheep Man's Thunder Wool- Boomstick: HAHAHAHAHA! I remember that guy! Stupid Mareep Rip Off!!! Wiz: Thunder Wool is a black cloud that spurts out lightning. Boomstick: Heh heh heh....Anyway, the Rebound Striker is what I used to teach Baby Boomstick. Wiz: That's some of the worst parenting I've ever heard. Boomstick: Says mister "I'm going to teach Wizette about coitus before she can get obsessed with boys"!!! Wiz: But before I could do it, you shot Mr. PP!!! Boomstick: At least you could still make out his...eye, was it? Wiz: That was his top hat. Boomstick: Oh...... Wiz: Moving on, Wheel Cutter is very similar to Rolling Cutter. Boomstick: And finally, the Solar Man's is a double fire bomb that lights things on fire!!! Wiz: However, Bass isn't a video game character without his weaknesses. Boomstick: Bass is cocky, arrogant, rash and is NOT a strategist. At all. Wiz: He also has a health bar, which, when it runs out, Bass will spread into 8 black bits of his energy. Boomstick: But Bass is still pretty damn powerful. Wiz: Yes, let's not forget Treble, his robotic dog partner. Boomstick: He can fly on the hound like Rush Jet! Wiz: Treble also has a roar blast and a rush attack, which are used in battle to help his master out. Boomstick: Bass and Treble can also fuse to become.....SUPER BASS!!! Wiz: Gaining increased speed, strength, durability and new abilities, such as flight and powerful beams. Boomstick: However, this dude is NOT invincible, and is still pretty tricky to do right in the middle of a fight. Wiz: Still, the Dark Robot Master is a force to be recken with. Bass: You are far too weak Megaman. Wily may fear you, '''BUT I DO NOT!' Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. But first, here: ''Are you tired of playing as Link, Marth or Ike? All get boring after a while..... But not THIS guy..... From Tales of Symphonia.....presenting...... '' ''LLOYD IRVING!!!! Boomstick: Okay, so now..... It's time for a Death Battle!!!! ---- Bass was walking around the Mushroom Kingdom, him also getting an SOS from Mega Man. He couldn't find Mega Man, but did find the location he was supposed to be there. Instead, he saw a Green Plumber, who had recently became the Garbage Man, take a trash bag out of Bowser's garbage can. Bass's eyes widened as he saw Proto's helmet and buster and Mega Man's body with no limbs or head inside. Bass growled, as though he hated to admit it, was friends with the two. Bass instantly thought the green clad man was the killer. Bass ran over to Luigi and delivered a Super Arm fist to the face. Luigi staggered backwards. Then turned around. When he saw the black suited man glaring at him, Luigi yelped in cowardliness, and slowly got out the Poltergust. Luigi: I should've let Mario taken the extra job...... FIGHT! Luigi switched the regular Poltergust to the Heat Function, and began spraying flames at Bass. The robot jumped, then ducked, then went to the side and shot at Luigi with the Bass Buster. Luigi's Poltergust got stuck, then he switched to the blow, and sent the blast right back at Bass. Bass was knocked back, then used the Rolling Cutter, which cut some of the Poltergust. Luigi switched to another form of fire. He pulled out the Fire Flower and tossed multiple fireballs. Bass winced, then switched to the Ice Slasher. Luigi got combo'd before being slashed in the chest. Luigi performed the Luigi Cyclone combined with his Fire Star Spin, and Bass was spun around into Bowser's castle. Bass cracked the walls, then was punched right through it. Bass skidded onto the floor, and took out the Ice Slasher once again. Luigi and Bass used the Star Spin and the Ice Slasher, and eventually spun all the way into Bowser's throne. Bowser started smiling. This was happening like everyday now! He got to see Daisy and this chick in a pink dress fight a little bit ago. It was amusing. Luigi and Bass were lowered into DK and Proto Man's battle arena, which was slightly rebuilt. Luigi and Bass both did one more attack before Luigi ignited his fists on fire, and began melting the Ice Slasher. Bass put it back, and then switched to the Flame Sword. Bass: Looks like we're a bit more even!!! Luigi punched the flaming sword out of Bass's hands, and it sunk in the lava pit. Bass growled and pulled out another. He started swinging, and everytime was countered by a fiery fist. Bass then did the Bass Upper, and Luigi was sent into the air. Luigi then ground pounded Bass, but was thrown off by the Super Arm. Bass glared and flames surrounded him. Luigi punched Bass, but was burnt by the shield, and he lost his fire form. Luigi jumped up and then was donned in blue instead of white. He began tossing Ice Balls. Bass laughed, then his eyes widened when his shield wore off. He was frozen, and he instantly melt it with his Flame Sword. Bass then started hucking bombs, each sending Luigi back a little. Eventually, he was bombed out of the castle. Bowser saw Bass dash after Luigi with a larger bomb. Bowser ordered two Boom Booms, and they carried him out of the castle to watch the battle. He took note to get that fixed. Bass tossed the bomb at Luigi as hard as he could, who just as it got to him, hit it back with his hammer. The Bombs landed right next to Bass, who groaned, and was blown away. Luigi then tossed his hammer straight at Bass, who threw it off into the water. Luigi then used the Green Missile, and rammed into Bass, who grabbed Luigi and stomped on him. Ice surrounded Luigi, Bass using the Ice Wave. Just before it fully covered him, Luigi froze Bass with an unexpected Ice Ball. The 2 frozen rivals stood there, and for a while, nothing happened. Bowser tapped his foot in annoyance, then they broke out, and he started clapping like a child at a circuis. Luigi and Bass collided fists, but Luigi's surperior strength won out, and Bass was pushed back. Luigi then kicked and smashed Bass down into the ground. Luigi then jumped up and readied the Green Missile, but Bass blocked and tossed him off. Luigi then became Cat Luigi, and began scratching Bass quickly and strong. Cat Luigi then pounced and scratched at Bass's chest. Bass then used the Thunder Wool, which shocked Luigi hard. Luigi wiggled around before slumping down. Luigi: Me-OWWWWW...... Luigi then got up and leaped into the air. He dug his claws onto the castle, then Cat Dived down onto Bass, who was firing homing Slash Claws everywhere. Luigi dug his claws into Bass's arms, who clutched Luigi's arms and Bass slid him into a Warp Pipe. Luigi turned back to normal, and was continuously blasted by Bass's buster. Then, Luigi's eyes glowed bright greenish blue. Electricity surged through his body, and he was now surrounded in a aura of the same colour of his eyes. Luigi countered it with his Thunder Hand, and absorbed it. Bass's eyes widened, and saw that this person was like himself, he had A LOT of different possibilities. Luigi then smashed underneath the ground and began digging around. Bass fired a couple Commando Bombs down the hole, and Luigi dug faster. Eventually, both combatant's attacks hit each other at the same time, and both were sent flying in the air. Luigi then did a extremely fast Star Spin, combined with his Thunder Hand, and Bass was sent flying. Luigi charged up a giant electrical ball of energy, then fired it at Bass. Luigi was blown onto the ground by the blast, and he stood up grinning. He saw the blast hit Bass before being blown down. Hopefully....it was over....But it wasn't. Bass had used the Junk Shield, and had narrowly survived the electrical strike. Luigi groaned and was about to get another power up, when he saw a large purple flash. He squinted his eyes to see a silhouette of Bass and some robotic dog....joining bodies? Luigi shook his head, then saw black being flying at jet speed directly at him. Luigi screamed, and was hit full on by a Bass Upper. Luigi was kicked, punched and blasted before being rammed into the ground. Luigi struggled to get up, but couldn'd after being hit by a extremely hard purple blast. Bass smirked, then saw a glowing being jumping out of the crater from the blast. It was Star Luigi, and Bass was Super Bass. It was a battle between their strongest forms now. Luigi punched and kicked, as well as some rainbow coloured Thunder Hand. Bass was shooting large blast from the Bass Buster, while ramming and kicking. Eventually, Luigi punched Bass in the chest so hard, it short circuited his Nuclear Core, and Treble and Bass defused. Treble was then kicked down to the ground and was destroyed from the fall. Bass watched in horror as Luigi's hand glowed bright white. Bass screamed as the white Thunder Hand hit him full on. It was not only sending him down extremely fast to the ground, but it was starting to break his Nuclear Core. Luigi then jumped back down to the ground, and grabbed Bass's head. Luigi did the Bowser Spin, and drilled down into the earth. Bass's body started scraping against the deep part of the earth, and his legs were slowly being burned off. Eventually, it reached his neck. And Bass screamed. His head burned away as they went even faster and deeper into the ground. Bass shed a black tear, and screamed out loud. Bass: I'm s-sorry R-Roll! I-I'm so-rr-ry I coul-d-d-n't a-v-veng-ge y-you-r-r br-bro-ther!!!!!!!!!! Bass's head fully burned and there was no more. Luigi finally went back to normal. He looked at his hands. They were covered in dust. Good thing he was wearing gloves. KO! Luigi Green Missiled out of the deep, deep hole, and put his nearly shredded to bit gloves in the trash. He continued his daily schedule, though still exhausted from battle. Results Boomstick: Yowch. That was brutal. Wiz: Bass had the advantage in only two categories, ranged attacks and larger move pool. He and Luigi were no where close to speed, strength, experience and durability. Boomstick: Not to mention that Luigi's faced many foes similar to Bass, like BJ, Ludwig, and Wario. Wiz: Also, once Treble was gone, and Luigi was still Star Luigi, Bass was gone for good. Sure, the super fusion lasts longer, but the grand power of the Super Star could separate them. Boomstick: Looks like Bass bit the dust. Wiz: The winner is Luigi. Luigi does a victory dance alongside Mario and Donkey Kong. Aftermath Bowser laughs and sits back in his throne. That was the most amusing fight yet! He then hears a loud crash, and sees a flying saucer crashing through the roof. It was also making a very annoying sound. Bowser: Aw, COME ON! I just got that fixed!! Somebody jumped out of the saucer and got in a karate pose. He looked around and saw the giant turtle. Dr Wily: Hoho! This is a fine castle! I think I shall move in! I'm sure that'll shut Air Man up about the wet floors. Bowser growled and put up his fists. He yelled at the doctor. Bowser: Yo, DOC! This is my castle, and you gotta go through me!!! Dr Wily looked at the Koopa King and laughed. Dr Wily: You!?!?! Beat me?! HA! Dr Wily pressed a button and the Wily Zord Mecha landed right next to him. Bowser roared, and lava rose up. FIGHT! Trivia *is the 3rd Mario vs Mega Man battle. *is ACG's 14th battle, and right before his first collab with BonBooker. *Bass is the only one out of the 3 that fused. *may be the most even match out of the 3 Mario vs Mega Man. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Awesomecartoongames Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:'Super Mario vs Mega Man' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Fantasy vs Sci-Fi Themed Death Battles